Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index)
This is an index of characters introduced in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: Dudley Demented *Unnamed Newsreader *Bungy *Mary Dorkins *Mrs. Number Seven *Mark Evans *Two Dementors Chapter Two: A Peck of Owls *Mr. Prentice Chapter Three: The Advance Guard *Nymphadora Tonks *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Elphias Doge *Emmeline Vance *Sturgis Podmore *Hestia Jones *Ted Tonks *Andromeda Tonks Chapter Four: Number 12 Grimmauld Place *Kreacher *Walburga Black *Phineas Nigellus Black *Kreacher's mother Chapter Five: The Order of the Phoenix *12 Grimmauld Place Doxies *Nottingham Goblin Family *Ragnok *Will *Warty Harris *Millicent Bagnold Chapter Six: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black *Mr. Potter *Mrs. Potter *Alphard Black *Orion Black *Regulus Black *Araminta Meliflua *Elladora Black *Pollux Black or Arcturus Black III *12 Grimmauld Place Ghoul *12 Grimmauld Place Boggart Chapter Seven: The Ministry of Magic *Rufus Scrimgeour *Amelia Bones *Eric Munch *Bob Chapter Eight: The Hearing *Dolores Umbridge Chapter Nine: The Woes of Mrs. Weasley *Wilbert Slinkhard *Marlene McKinnon *Benjy Fenwick *Edgar Bones *Caradoc Dearborn *Gideon Prewett *Fabian Prewett *Dorcas Meadowes Chapter Ten: Luna Lovegood *Luna Lovegood *Anthony Goldstein *Doris Purkiss *Stubby Boardman *Xenophilius Lovegood *Hogwarts Thestral herd Chapter Eleven: The Sorting Hat's New Song *Euan Abercrombie *Rose Zeller *Dean Thomas's mother *Dean Thomas's father Chapter Twelve: Professor Umbridge *Patricia Stimpson *Kenneth Towler *Inigo Imago Chapter Thirteen: Detention with Dolores *Care of Magical Creatures Bowtruckles *Lachlan the Lanky *Vicky Frobisher *Geoffrey Hooper Chapter Fourteen: Percy and Padfoot *Wilfred the Wistful *Mrs. Chang *Donaghan Tremlett Chapter Fifteen: The Hogwarts High Inquisitor *Griselda Marchbanks *Tiberius Ogden *Cassandra Trelawney Chapter Sixteen: In the Hog's Head *Marietta Edgecombe *Michael Corner *Zacharias Smith Chapter Seventeen: Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four *Unidentified Gryffindor boy *Unidentified Gryffindor boy's friend *Unidentified Gryffindor girl *Gargoyles at the staff room entrance Chapter Eighteen: Dumbledore's Army *Barnabus the Barmy *Mr. Edgecombe *Madam Edgecombe *Mr. Chang Chapter Nineteen: The Lion and the Serpent *Ladislaw Zamojski Chapter Twenty: Hagrid's Tale *Karkus *Karkus' wife *Golgomath Chapter Twenty-one: The Eye of the Snake *Tenebrus *Neville Longbottom's grandfather *Andrew Kirke *Jack Sloper Chapter Twenty-two: St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries *Everard *Dilys Derwent *Elfrida Cragg *Dexter Fortescue *Unidentified female Head *Ventriloquist dummy at Purge and Dowse *St Mungo's Welcome Witch *Dai Llewellyn *Hippocrates Smethwyck *Augustus Pye *Urquhart Rackharrow *Unidentified man in Mr. Weasley's ward *Unidentified women in Mr. Weasley's ward *Willy Widdershins Chapter Twenty-three: Christmas on the Closed Ward *Portrait of a Healer in St. Mungo's Hospital *Miriam Strout *Janus Thickey *Agnes *Agnes's son Chapter Twenty-four: Occlumency :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-five: The Beetle at Bay *Madam Puddifoot *Roger Davies' date Chapter Twenty-six: Seen and Unforseen *Summerby *Tobias Snape *Eileen Prince Chapter Twenty-seven: The Centaur and the Sneak *John Dawlish Chapter Twenty-eight: Snape's Worst Memory *Stebbins Chapter Twenty-nine: Career Advice :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty: Grawp *Mr. Montague *Mrs. Montague *Bradley *Grawp *Magorian *Unidentified hard-faced grey centaur Chapter Thirty-one: O.W.L.S. *Chambers *Eddie Carmichael *Harold Dingle *Daphne Greengrass *Tofty *Pierre Bonaccord Chapter Thirty-two: Out of the Fire *An unidentified sixth year girl Chapter Thirty-three: Fight and Flight *Unidentified centaur *Unidentified bearded centaur *Unidentified dun-coloured centaur *Unidentified snow white centaur *Unidentified thestrals Chapter Thirty-four: The Department of Mysteries :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-five: Beyond the Veil *Jugson *Unidentified female Seer *Unidentified male Seer Chapter Thirty-six: The Only One he Ever Feared *Williamson Chapter Thirty-seven: The Lost Prophecy :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-eight: The Second War Begins *Dr. Ubbly *Mrs. Lovegood *Mrs. Goyle See also *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index) Category:Books (real-world) Category:Character indexes